


Sweets and Tiny Thieves

by PurelyRed



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child!Credence, Child!Nagini, F/M, Jacob and Queenie are married too, Jacob bakes, Jacob purposely leaves sweets and stuff he baked out for the kids to steal, Jacob's Bakery, Newt and Tina are married, Newt and Tina are parents to tiny Credence and Nagini, Queenie and Nagini have a sweet bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyRed/pseuds/PurelyRed
Summary: A/N: AU Totally AU. Child!Credence Child!NaginiPrompt: Tina and Newt have just adopted two kids as additions into their tiny household. And Jacob finds that his freshly baked sweets and goods seem to always go missing.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shhh. Shh shh! He’s going to hear you!” Jacob pretends not to hear the giggling and rustling of clothing of the two mischevious kids from Newt and Tina’s house that they’d adopted a couple of months ago.

He grins lightly, turning to whistle his own tune merrily as his hands kneaded the dough on the table, eyes sliding to the two–a young boy and girl, badly concealed behind the nearest table where he’d just placed freshly baked bread and sweets.

“Go go go!” Jacob tries not to snort at how obvious Nagini and Credence are both being, though seeing them much more carefree as compared to before was something of a great relief to his own soul.

…

They’d found Credence first entirely by chance, in an abusive home, whipped, psychologically abused by his adopted mother. Queenie had been horrified of the treatment she’d seen in the adopted mother’s thoughts towards the boy, while he and Newt–had been more terrified of how Tina swelled like a bullfrog, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, before she marched up to grab Credence from the Barebone woman’s hands.

“You won’t be seeing him again. Ever!” The shriek had been loud enough to send all of their ears ringing, and so, within the next few days, they’d ended up with a ten year old, horribly frightened, nervous and insecure, right in the mix of Newt’s already busy and bustling unique home.

Nagini on the other hand, had been somewhat of an unintentional, unique case. It had been Credence that had found her while they were on an outing to the nearest magical circus–a celebration for the young boy having been finally integrated into their tight-knit family. Credence had voluntarily taken Tina’s hand and pointed in the direction of a dingy, soiled tent, far from the rest of the vibrant circus, amongst the endless empty cages of animals about to perform. Perhaps it had been his magic that instantly sought to find those that had his same plight, or just that the two children had a magical connection all on their own. 

Really, Jacob didn’t want to know.

What they’d found had made Jacob’s stomach turn, and Newt react with his rare moments of blatant displeasure.

They’d found a tiny Asian girl, chained round her neck and ankles, curled up behind bars, dressed in a skin tight dress far too revealing for her own age, dark makeup smeared on her pale face to make her seem more like a vicious monster. The tiny girl’s back had rolled, and infected slits of old whip wounds had gleamed bloodily in the moonlight. 

Nagini hadn’t been able to speak them, her eyes sharp and wary of them as they approached the cage that was clearly far too cramped for her. Her bangs were dirty and messy, hair matted with sweat and grime, and Credence had reached out, eyes wide and earnest, splaying his fingers and palm open in a gentle indication of acceptance. She’d instinctively snapped, her eyes turning to serpentine slits, a forked tongue slithering from between her lips, lashing out as her body shuddered to repress the beast back into her own body.

Newt had immediately started hacking at the lock on the cage, before Tina reminded him that they could use their wands, and they released Nagini from her bonds, leaving behind a hefty sum of money for the circus master’s silence.

By the end of the night, they had a tiny, scared little girl at home, bathed and clothed, filled and warm, before they begun their arduous task of teaching her painstakingly again how to speak.

Queenie was more than happy to look after the little girl, because she had been the only other person Nagini had attached herself to, considering her Legilimency allowed for Nagini to speak without using her mouth. Having Nagini by her side instigated much of her maternal instincts, and had made her a tad more content with their current life.

Their tendency to stay together, however, did have a certain amount of impact of the already busy Scamander household.

Tina and Newt had been thrown into absolute chaos once, because Nagini had gone missing, and Credence was inconsolable at her disappearance. Jacob had returned home to find the little girl curled up on Queenie’s chest back at their own home, with his wife’s arms tightly surrounding her as they both slumbered. He’d returned her, still slumbering in his arms, to a frazzled Tina and a relieved Credence, the younger boy refusing to leave Nagini’s side even as he placed her back where she belonged in Newt’s home.

“Come on, Nagini.” Jacob grins as he hears Credence hiss lowly, the telltale clatter of the pots and pans telling him of the naughty antics behind the counter.

He wondered if he should tell Tina about their thieving of his baked goods, though nothing pleased him more than to know that they enjoyed his treats.

Hell, he’d even started taking to leaving a huge platter of sweets and baked bread behind on the same counter after he’d found out they’d sneaked some of it secretly into their mouths. It was kind of their secret thing, with him pretending not to know, and them attempting to sneak the food out without him noticing.

It gave them some form of a joyful childhood, one that he personally felt the world had owed them, severely.

He shivers at the telltale rattling hiss of the snake as Nagini let her inner beast take over her body, and watches through the corners of his eyes as she wraps her teeny snake body around the bag of sweets and baked good he’d wrapped up, before dropping it into Credence’s lap along with the rest of her body.

A rustle of clothes told him that she’d changed back, and Jacob cackled.

“Well, well. Who’s there?”

He could feel them freeze midway in their actions as he peers over the counter, their silence too damning for him not to notice. His lips twitch at the sight of both of them, hands clasped over their bulging mouths, icing spread obscenely round their small fingertips, cookies nearly spilling everywhere–having stuffed their mouths completely upon being found. 

Jacob tries not to soften too much at the sight of both Credence and Nagini staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Nobbink.” Credence is the one that speaks through his mouth full of sweets as Nagini frantically nods, the waves in her hair bouncing rapidly.

“But I see pink icing from my recently made cookies around your mouths.” Jacob lets the observation hang in the air, enjoying the two children’s squirming and discomfort.

“Don’t tell Tina.” Credence deflates as he realises that they’ve failed at fooling him. “And it isn’t Nagini’s fault!” Blotches of red spot his cheeks as he blushes, pulling the younger girl behind his body protectively as he swelled importantly. “It was  _my_ idea. I made her do it.” 

Jacob tries not to let it get to him that the two children flinch visibly as he reaches down, as though expecting a blow to their heads. 

“Oh you two.” He rather enjoys the surprise on both their faces as he simply ruffles the top of their heads, messing with their hair. “In the future just ask.” He sends them off with a playful smack to their bottoms and another packet of cookies for their way home. 

“But where’s the fun in that?!” He swats at Credence as the boy twists back and shouts in his direction, his hand never leaving Nagini’s as they make their way home.


	2. Scissors, Hair and Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A continuation of Sweets and Tiny Thieves AU, where Tina and Newt adopt Child!Credence and Child!Nagini.
> 
> Prompt: Tina tries to get Nagini to cut her messy hair. With the help of some balding potions and Credence.

Sometimes Tina really wonders if her kindness was more of an undoing for her than it was a blessing. Because it tended to bring more trouble than what it was worth right into the middle of her home.

“No!”

She runs a hand through her cropped hair agonisingly as Nagini perches herself ontop of the furthest chair from her, clambering onto the backrest of it, her tiny body twisting around as she shook her head violently, hair a mess full of tangled, wavy curls.

They’d been making progress with teaching her how to speak, albeit a little slowly, though the tiny five year old has never managed to make herself sound clearer on her intentions than in the current situation now–which was to never touch the curling tendrils of her lovely hair.

“But you won’t look pretty if we don’t help you comb your hair and trim it, sweetie.”Tina exhales roughly as Queenie saunters up beside her, pulling the menacing scissors from her older sister’s hands. “Teenie, you know better.”She’s a flurry of pink dresses and lovely scented perfume as she plucks the offensive object from Tina, humming as she flitted a tad closer to Nagini. As much as Tina hated to admit it, Nagini did have a closer relationship with Queenie and Newt than she did with her. A problem most likely attributed to her beastly side and her lack of ability to speak articulately. 

“That’s not the way. You’re scaring her.” Tina has half the mind to chuck something at her gloating sister, already at her tails end in trying to haggle with the tiny girl for the entire morning over the distressing state over her hair.

“ _You_ do it then.”She snapped peevishly. “I’ve been trying to get her to let me cut it for the entire morning–”She twists her head back to the clock, purposely refraining from mentioning the long hour she’d also spent trying to wrestle Nagini into the tiny seat to cut her hair. It had been a chore, considering that she switched between her forms of a tiny slippery snake and an adorably frustrating  human being. “And its already afternoon!” She softens slightly as Nagini raises a hand to her lips, bottom lip lightly trembling as her wide brown eyes fixate themselves on Tina.

“Angry?”The little girl points at Tina, lifting her face innocently to Queenie’s before pointing back to herself. “Me?”

“Oh no. No pumpkin. Absolutely not. Teenie’s not angry at you. She just wants you to cut your hair.”

And almost immediately comes the reiteration of the answer she’s heard over more than a million times over the course of the entire morning.

“No!” Tina slouches in defeat into her seat as the ever familiar rejection echoes in a loud defiant shout from Nagini’s lips, her small hands perched firmly on her waist lifting to clap on her tangled hair. “No! No!”

“But look at you. Your bangs are growing into your eyes, darling.”Queenie coos as Nagini simply shakes her head, messy curls bouncing round rapidly as she backs herself into a corner and shrinks.

“Alright. That’s it. I’m going for a breather.”Tina exhales roughly, pulling herself to her feet, almost startling as she feels a tentative tug on her right hand.

Nagini had somehow managed to sneak from her corner to her right arm, the telltale slip of her dress unevenly spread on her shoulders telling Tina that she had done so in snake form–something they would have to correct in the near future.

She softens as the little girl peppers her hand with kisses before flouncing off, oblivious to the chagrin that she’d just put Tina through.

“Maybe we should ask Credence, Teenie.”Queenie nudges her worriedly. “They’re inseparable. He should know what to do.”

…

And that was exactly how Porpentina Goldstein ended up in the bedroom of her adopted son, having to wake him abruptly from his slumber.

“There’s nifflers! Idon'tlikesnifflers. They take away all my stuff… ”A nonsensical, half awake Credence with a severe bed head, shrieking words and jolting abruptly as she shakes him awake is an adorable sight to look at, but Tina shakes away those thought to concentrate at the matter at hand.

“Its Nagini.”The very mention of the younger girl’s name has Credence snapping out of bed and pulling on his woollen socks, stumbling with drowsy eyes to wash up and brush his teeth.

“Hey, hey. Slow down. She’s not in danger.”Tina recognises the fear in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders. Credence may have seemingly gotten over his abused past with the Barebones, but when it came to someone he truly cared about–there were still traces of the insecure and lonely child inside. “She just won’t cut her hair.”The tension in his shoulders seeps away at her words, before a sleepy grin overtakes his face.

“I like her hair.”Tina groans, nearly facepalming as she glared despondently at the closed door which Queenie was hiding behind. 

Why did she have to be the one to explain to children why haircuts were a necessity and not something unnecessary?

“I like her hair too Credence–”

“Its nice and slightly curly.”Tina smacks her face into her palm as Credence holds up his finger, adding an afterthought. “It curls very nicely around my hand.” She really needed to talk to them both about their odd obsession with each other–though she wasn’t truly worried about things at the present.

“Yes! But its also very messy and incredibly tangled with split ends!” Exasperation catches in her voice as she sinks onto Credence’s bed. “Its bad for her, Credence. In the long run.”She adds solemnly, schooling her features as seriously as she could.

“Bad?” The young boy hesitated in his steps, pondering on her words as Tina crossed her fingers. “Okay then.” The agreement from his lips came a tad too abruptly for Tina to truly register, his vague words only becoming clear to her later on with a belated shake of her head, Credence’s foot already disappearing round the door.

“Wait–wait!” Tina shrieks, quickly chasing after the young boy. “What do you mean by okay then?!”

…

The scalp of Credence’s head itches as his fingers reach up to scratch the smoothened surface of his new head with a miserable look on his face.

He probably shouldn’t have agreed to help Tina.

Credence glanced glumly at the now empty bottle of potion that he had just drank.

Minutes after he’d downed that yucky potion, all of his hair shrivelled and disappeared. Credence pulled a sad face in the reflection of the mirror, watching the top of his bald head shine under the yellowed light of the corridor.

“I don’t like it.” He declares to Tina, who’s covering her mouth and trying not to laugh. “I.. I look ugly!” The corners of his lips curl into a disappointed frown. “Will it grow back quickly?” He peers up suspiciously at her, hand hovering over the top of his bare head.

“You…don’t.” Tina lies plaintively through her teeth, trying to control the tremors at the corners of her mouth. “Think of it as a wonderful chance to help Nagini. For the better.” Credence huffs through his nose, scuffing his feet and nodding delicately.

“If you say so, Miss Tina.” His fingers find their ways into his scruffy pockets, his feet shuffling across the marbled floor. Tina pats him on the back, wincing as she hears a crash from the living room.

“We should go before anything more breaks.” Queenie floats by her shoulder like a will-o-wisp, a flirty grin on her pretty face, hands fluttering as she pats Credence on the top of his head. “That’s quite a nice shine you have there, young man.” Credence whips his head up at Tina, horror on his tiny face.

“Y-you said that it wasn’t  _that_  shiny!” 

“It isn’t!” Tina protests to not much avail. “Its just a–oh let’s just get on with it.” She claps her hand awkwardly against Credence’s back.

…

Nagini has managed to–somehow, climb to the tallest bookshelf in Newt’s living room, the chinaware teetering precariously as she shifts her feet. 

“Shiny!” The scowl on Credence’s face is hilarious as the tiny girl points her fingers from her spot on the shelf to his shining head and crows.

“What happened to hair?” Tina winces as the chinaware shatters under every step that Nagini takes down the fragile cupboard, tipping the balance of the wooden shelf beneath her tiny weight.

“I lost it.”The despondent look on Credence’s face hooked Nagini’s curiosity, her fingers latching onto the sides of his arm, pulling her tiny body flush against the contours of his body. 

“Lost it?” She echoed curiously, pulling herself up to touch the top of his shiny head.

“Lost it.” Tina agreed with both of them, pulling a comically despondent face as she stooped down to the tiny girl’s level. “You see, Credence’s hair disappeared after he went to sleep.”

Nagini’s mouth opened adorably in a tiny shape of an ‘o’ as she stared wide-eyed at Credence. 

“Nuh-uh!”Her messy bangs shake as she clings to Credence’s arm. ‘Bad hair.” She chides half-heartedly, patting Credence’s arm. “Want to help.”

Its the exact moment that Tina’s been waiting for, and she crows internally in triumph.

“You want to help?” She asks, ruffling the girl’s already messy hair.

“Uh huh.”Nagini clambers up the nearest hair as she releases her hold on Credence’s arm. “Credence’s sad. Don’t like it when he’s sad.”Her upper teeth worries her bottom lip as she peers at a gloomy Credence from the corners of her eyes.

“Well don’t worry, darling. Its all a simple fix!”Queenie squeals beside her, melting as Nagini turns to her with large, hopeful eyes. “We can give some of your hair to Credence, honey.” She pats the seat and holds up the scissors. “We’ll just snip some of your hair and give it to Credence, how about that?” Tina gives a big exhale of relief as Nagini nods, plopping down in the seat and shaking her legs. 

Queenie hands her the scissors proudly to make her first mark, patting her with a wide grin on her face. Tina shakes her head lightly, carefully pulling Nagini’s waist-long hair into a loose ponytail.

_Snip._

The scissors trims the loose ponytail of messy, curling hair with split ends off Nagini’s head.

“Do you want me to give your hair to Credence?” She holds up the ponytail gently, watching Nagini’s reaction from the mirror as the little girl kicks her feet and nods, hands patting Credence’s arm next to her.

Tina wiggles her eyebrows at Credence, who can’t help the tiny smile that dances across his lips as Nagini glances eagerly with him with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Thanks, Nagini.” His hand reaches to touch her chubby cheek affectionately, accepting the tail of hair from Tina with an almost wry grin on his face. “I’ll go get my hair fixed now?” The question is directed to both Tina and Queenie. 

Both ladies nod, and Queenie tosses Credence another potion bottle. 

“Its icky, but it shows the right results.” The blonde haired witch promises, watching as Credence uncorks the bottle and takes a whiff, making a disgusted face as he retreats into the hallway to consume the potion.

“All done.” Tina is beyond happy with the final result of trimming Nagini’s hair, the tiny girl looking prettier and better than usual.

“Credence!” As soon as Tina lifts her hands from Nagini’s head, the little girl is out of her seat and speeding into the hallway, searching for the target of her affections. 

“Tina!” Nagini practically drags Credence back into the room, and both ladies heave a sigh as Credence grins lopsidedly at them, his cheeks flushed, and a headful of his original hair back in place. “Worked!”

“Yes it did.”Tina didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the little girl’s exuberance and delight over the success of the fake hair operation.

“All thanks to you.” Tina feels a warm smile light her lips at Credence’s words as he scratches the back of his head, bowing his head to let Nagini grab hold of his hair, a shy smile on his lips. Nagini visibly brightens at his praise, throwing herself at his body in an excited hug.

Tina sighs happily as she sinks into her seat, watching as both children frolicked around each other, much happier and relaxed than they used to be. As tiring and troublesome caring for two young children may be–she wouldn’t change it for anything else. 

~~~~

An image of a tiny Nagini that I see (Okay, I know she’s EURASIAN, but well, she’s cute.)

Nagini with Messy Hair

Nagini after the Haircut xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Sweets and Little Thieves AU! 
> 
> I would love to hear more prompts of what you want to see happen in this AU universe of mine xD 
> 
> Do we want Teen! Credence and Teen! Nagini falling for each other despite being adopted siblings ( whoa O.O now that I think of it…is that allowed?) and struggling with coming to terms with their feelings? 
> 
> High School Credence and Nagini while growing up in the Scamander family?
> 
> Christmas Dinner with the Scamader family ( Including Newt, Leta and Thesus)
> 
> Jealous!Credence for Nagini because she’s dating another?
> 
> Or do you want just small continuous snippets of Child Credence and Nagini, and let things move on as a timeline growth kind of thing.
> 
> Which means..
> 
> Credence–10 years old (Currently)
> 
> Nagini—5 years old (Currently)
> 
> Following the timeline means progressing on with the story where they’d grow according to these ages–moving through attending Hogwarts, growing up, falling in love (Maybe with each other, and maybe not–depending if that falling in love with adopted siblings trope is allowed..or maybe I should make them foster siblings.. and get Nagini be adopted by Thesus and Leta or some other random couple lol), eventually getting married and having their own children kind of story.
> 
> Or just prompts. Plain prompts like the stuff I listed with the highschool trope and jealous Nadence/Credini.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something Cute, sweet. Fluff.
> 
> Tell me what yall think! 
> 
> This was also posted on my tumblr :3


End file.
